Flexible displays are being developed in which a display region is formed in a substrate having flexibility. A flexible display can display an image even in a state where the display region is curved. A vehicle mounted display system attached with a flexible display to an installment panel of the vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2011-183916 as one example where the flexibility of a flexible display is utilized.
However, while a conventional flexible display includes a feature where it is possible to curve or bend a substrate, this feature is not sufficiently utilized with respect to displaying video.